Ponies of Equestria
The world of Equestria is populated by varieties of ponies (including pegasi and unicorn variants), along with numbers of other sentient and non-sentient creatures. Ponies The Mane Six Twilight Sparkle is a Alicorn pony with a lavender body and a dark purple mane and tail with pink and purple streaks running through it. Extremely gifted with magic, she is Princess Celestia's protégée. Her spirit represents the element of magic. Applejack is an earth pony with an orange body and blonde mane and tail. Applejack comes from a large family of ponies with apple-related names, spread all over Equestria, who oversee apple orchards and run a group of businesses to sell apples and products made from them. She represents the spirit of honesty. Rainbow Dash is a pegasus pony with a sky-blue body and a rainbow-striped mane and tail. She works with the other pegasus ponies to move clouds around the sky and adjust the weather in Equestria. Her lifelong dream is to join the Wonderbolts, Equestria's aerial flight team. She represents the element of loyalty. Pinkie Pie is an earth pony with a pink body and magenta mane and tail. She is a baker/confectioner at the Sugarcube Corner, likes to throw parties for her friends, and often speaks in non-sequitors. She represents the element of laughter. Fluttershy is a pegasus pony with a yellow body and a pink mane and tail. She is rather fond of animals, is a poor flyer (despite being a pegasus), and is quite shy. She represents the element of kindness. Rarity is a unicorn pony with a white body and a royal purple mane and tail. She is a fashion designer/seamstress at her own dressmaking shop, the Carousel Boutique. She is more cultured than the other ponies, speaking in a mid-Atlantic accent and is quite prone to histrionics. She represents the element of generosity. Other Ponies Big Mac - Applejack's older brother of a few words. Trixie - An arrogant unicorn pony who works as a magician Derpy Hooves - A cross-eyed pegasus pony who works as a mailmare and has a bubbly and sweet demeanor. Doctor Whooves - A socially awkward earth pony who is the local timekeeper and hangs out with Derpy. Octavia - A serious earth pony who plays the cello. Vinyl Scratch - A wild unicorn who is a disc jockey and has disagreements with Octavia. Lyra Heartstrings - A unicorn pony who is a very quirky street performer. Sweetie Drops - An earth pony who is a serious confectioner and frequently argues with Lyra. Cheerilee - An earth pony who is the local schoolteacher. Spitfire - A pegasus pony who is the captain of the Wonderbolts. Golden Harvest - An earth pony who is a diligent carrot farmer. Berry Punch - An earth pony who is a humble winemaker. Minuette - A cheerful unicorn pony who works as a dentist. Role in Ultima The Mane Six and the rest of Equestria is very likely to appear in Ultima. The Organization's megalomaniacs, conquerors and their army, or possibly even other forces, may attempt to invade the Equestria to exploit its mystical resources and villains. The Mane Six will have to use the Elements of Harmony once again and more often now when fighting off various foes and villains. With much of Equestria devastated by the Organization's attack, Twilight, Spike, the rest of the Mane Six and whoever else they could save have been forced to reside in Skylands, thanks to the help of Spyro and the Skylanders. Category:Protagonists Category:Society